A NEW BEGINNING
by scalefeather24
Summary: Voldermort is dead and Harry Potter is getting ready to start his seventh year at Hogwarts. On the other hand Ginny Weasley was caught in a situation she couldn't escape. Now she had to go back to the place she had been avoiding for 4 years. Meet up with old friends and family. How bad could it be ? let me know what you think on the comments below!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : This is my first fanfiction , let me know what you think! PLEASE VOTE! :D ENJOY!**

**Ginny's P.O.V**

Why did I have to go back to that horrible place? I am very happy where I am, thank you very much.

I replayed the conversation in my head. Maybe I gave in too easily.

'Why_ do I have to go?' I complained._

_'Why cant you go?' Jessica , my manager, snapped at me._

_'You know damn well I hate THAT place' I snarled. 'Besides HERE is safer than THERE'_

_Jessica was about to retort when my aunt entered the room._

_'Ginny, darling think about it. Things aren't as they used to be. Times have changed. Your mother is right. We need to stick together now. Everything's over. We won.'_

_We won._

That won't make the memories fade. It wouldn't bring people back from the dead.

I hadn't seen my family in years. Mum and Dad yes. My brothers? It's been 5 years since I saw most them. I had changed a lot. How was George coping? And Bill? Ron? Was Percy still ignoring us?

And that place.

Hogwarts.

It held too many bad memories. I don't remember having any good ones except a few, but even they've been tarnished over the years. I had no desire to step back into that dark castle, I was happy with where I was now. I'm rich, famous, drop dead gorgeous, I have my own place and amazing friends. Why on earth would I want to go back to some gothic castle that reminds of my mistakes and dead people?

Focusing on the present, I adjusted my outfit and put on my Jimmy Choos, tomorrow would be my last concert before going back to England.

Time to break a leg.

-  
'How much of water do you freaking drink? This is the sixth glass in a row.'

I shrugged , ' I'm tired. I just performed. Get me another glass will you?'

Jessica snatched the glass to get me another glass full of water. She moved around her spacious kitchen fast. I watched her move around with grace, Jess never used magic in the kitchen, she liked to 'just work' in the kitchen. It calms her down apparently, don't ask me how.

'Here!' She said half slamming the glass down in front of me.

'What's gotten you so grumpy?' I asked once she had sat down.

'It's four in the morning Ginny, and here I am pouring you glass after glass. I told you not to do it. I told you it would suck too much out of you! Look at you! It's like you discovered water for the first time! This isn't good.'

'Jess shut up. I'm fine. Everyone need to refill once in awhile.'

I took a sip of the water and put the glass back down.

'Eww! This is hot.'

Jess glared at me. 'If I give you anymore cool water, you're going to end up in the 's '  
Rolling my eyes at her I lifted the glass to lips again, this time when the water touched my lips it turned ice cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ginny's P.O.V.**

Okay Gin, no biggie. You can do this.

I had covinced my aunt into letting me go to Hogwarts after the start of the term feast. But all the same, arriving in time for breakfast the next day for dreadful too.

I sighed. Funny how a stadium full of people doesn't make me nervous, but stepping into the Great Hall did. I could hear the talking and laughter from inside.

Why can't the floor just open up and swallow me whole? _Why?_

This whole idea is just crap. I wasn't afraid. No, its just going to be very awkward seeing people you haven't seen in ages. Specially since I hadn't bothered in keeping touch and had spent alot of time avoiding some of them. Dont get me wrong, i just didnt have the time okay?

A couple of girls walked past me, giving me a glance. Their mouths fell open.

So much for keeping a low profile. Putting my hair down so it covered my face I walked into the Great Hall.

...

**Harry's P.O.V.**

Ron seemed to have forgotten all his worries at breakfast. His plate was full as always.

'Ron would you please slow down? There's enough food to go around.' said Hermoine sounding disgusted.

I knew better though. Hermoine would never dare change Ron, she loved him just like that.

The noisy Great Hall chatter died down just like that too, strange I thought. A girl next to me whispered to her friend 'I told you it was her! Look!'

I looked to where the girl was pointing and felt as if all the air in my lungs had been sucked out. Walking down the gryffindor table was a girl, who now had almost every eye trained on her. I knew she wasn't from Hogwarts, she wouldnt definitly have been hard to miss. She couldn't be human. No human could look like _that. _Beautiful didn't sum it up, no word could describe her. I looked around and was glad, judging by the looks on the faces of the other guys, I wasn't the only one who probably felt like that.

She walked right passed them without looking, and sat down next to Dean , who seemed completely at shock first but quickly shook it off and started making conversation.

'Earth to Harry!'

I snapped out of my trance to see Hermoine smirking at me .

'What?' I asked her.

'Oh nothing' she replied passing me my time table.

'Who do you reckon she is?' asked Ron,nodding towards the new girl.

'Dunno' I said.

'Who cares?' said Hermoine

I was half-tempted to shake Hermoine and show her that at this point, alot of people in the hall did care, when a few of Rawenclaw girls crossed over to the Gryffindor table walking towards the New Girl with a pen and paper in hand, looking excited. The New Girl wrote something on each paper before they went off.

'Ron' said Hermoine frowning 'I think thats Ginny.'.

Ron spluttered. 'How do you know that?'

'Well she's got red hair to begin with and everyone keeps walking up to get authographs and have a chat.'

'Ginny doesnt look like that!'

'Ronald!' cried Hermoine 'Ginny has been looking exceptionally good. Just because you havent noticed, doesn't mean no one else does.'

I tried to picture little Ginny Weasley looking like _her_ and honestly I found myself agreeing with Ron rather than Hermoine.

'Well if it is Ginny, lets go ask her' said Ron.

But before any of them could move the New Girl and Dean got off their seats , plates in hand, and walked out of the Great Hall.

'What's Dean doing with my sister?' snarled Ron.

'She probably wants to eat breakfast without being nagged by her fans.' I muttered with a bitter feeling. 'Come on, we need to get going or we'll be late for class.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry's P.O.V.**

I put up the Quidditch tryout dates on the notice board.

'Listen up!' I yelled to the Common Room. 'Quidditch practices tomorrow 10 A.M . Anyone willing to play Chaser be there.'

With that out of my way I headed towards the dormitories . I needed sleep. Badly. Snape was a git that was for sure. Even though I now knew the truth about him, he still chose to be his greasy self.

I lay in my bed trying to fall asleep and Ginny made her way through my mind. Ron had cornered Dean earlier that day and asked him if it was Ginny and Dean confirmed it. Ron took them all around the castle looking for her . One thing was sure Ginny didn't want to be found.

I couldn't get her out of my mind though. The hair. Her eyes. The way she smiled. Wait what?! I shook my head. This is crazy. Did I just notice all of that about a girl I saw just once?

She was Ron's sister !

I cleared my thoughts and tried to fall asleep . Fall asleep I did, but before that a thought crossed my mind.

Why did she have to be Ron's sister?

...

**GINNY'S P.O.V**

Stupid battery. Why did it have to die now?

I had sneaked back into the Common Room pretty late. It had been tough avoiding people who kept following me like, everywhere. Honestly , I did't have time to let people stalk me. Finding the classrooms were hard enough without having students jump at you and tell you how much they like your music. I appreciated all of the praise, just as long as it didn't get me in trouble with the teachers.

I stood by the fire ,warming up and then careful not to wake anyone up I snuck into the room.

Ugh! God I smelled bad. Gathering my things, I made my way to the bathroom. I felt like a ninja with all this quiet dancing and tip-toeing.

Stepping in to the shower, I let the water run down my body. Boy, it felt good. my thoughts drifted to other things. Like how tomorrow, I had to go look for Ron. I didnt want to. It's just mum keeps nagging me about it in her letters. Don't get me wrong. I love Ron , its just he can get a bit over-protective at times. Specially about me and guys.

Today hadn't been so bad. Apart from the whole stop and stare 's people gave me, I got along well. But Hogwarts , almost every part, was filled with memories of him.

Dont go there Ginny. Good thoughts.

I searched around my ming for a safe thought. A smile played on my lips as I remembered Dean telling me about Fred and George's firework display. Guess they did leave with flying colours after all. Out of all my brothers, I adored Fred and George the most. I was alot like them, this whole thing would have been better if they'd been here.

...

**Harry's P.O.V.**

The next morning I work up early and got down to the Quidditch pitch to get the try-outs over with. I flew over the Quidditch pitch to get a clear view of the tryouts . It was a better turn up than last time. Some of them were absolutely incredible. Some were too nervous they couldn't even steer their broom right.

'Great work' I yelled at Cooper, noting his name down for the position of Chaser.

I checked the list for the last name.

No way.

I read it again . Still the same name.

I cleared my throat. Aware that my heart was beating rather fast, I called out, 'Ginny Weasley!'

Silence. No one came forward. I should have known.

'Is there a Gi-'

A figure walked out. Hermoine had been right. It was her.. The stadium watched with rapt attention as she mounted her broom.

She took off more gracefully than I expected, with an air of expertise, but she wouldnt meet anyone's eyes, even though everyone watched her. Not even at me. This made my heart sink a little.

Wait what? Heart sink? What's wrong with me?

She flew. And let me tell you, I didn't expect to see what I saw. She was flawless, she caught every throw, scored every goal and worked perfectly with the other Chasers as if they were one mind. I could tell the rest of team was really impressed with her. I blew my whistle, signaling them to stop playing. All the brooms raced to the ground for touchdown. Some flawlessy, some a little clumsy.

I flew over and landed next to Ginny, who by the way had managed a flawless landing.

'You're in.' I said.

'Figured.' she replied turning to give me a smile and she looked into my eyes for the first time.

I saw the world in them.

**A/N : Yay! So Harry and Ginny finally meet! It was always Ginny who fell for Harry. This is Harry falling for her!**

**Let me know what you guys think! Tips and suggestions would be great!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so here's chapter 4! Thank you for the reads people! :D Enjoy!**

**And a huge thank you to GregTerry480 for suggesting a cover .**

**Harry's P.O.V.**

****'"Where have you been all this time?" Ron demanded from Ginny at lunch,after try-outs.

"I dont see how it concerns you." Ginny replied with a grin.

"It so does! I'm your brother!"

"Ooooh! What a scary thought."

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"I see no reason to." said Ginny nonchalantly.

Ron glared at his sister.

Hermoine's lips were clamped shut and her spoon was shaking in her hands in an effort of trying not to laugh. I wasn't so successful, bursts of laughter escaped from me as well as the others around us. Ron glared at me and I shrugged. I couldn't help it. Ginny was just too good for Ron.

Ginny turned to me "Is he always like this?"

"Never been different." I smirked.

"Oh Ronnykins cheer up, I'm alive and well." said Ginny laughing and ruffling Ron's hair.

There was a loud clatter, Neville who had been sitting in front of Ginny , also like Hermoine had been trying not to laugh, dropped his water goblet. And it all came slidding down straight at Ginny as she sat right opposite him.

'Ginny I'm so sorry! I didnt mean to.' A red faced Neville kept aploged trying to clean the mess he made.

'Calm down Nev. It's fine' Ginny gave him a reassuring smile, but she made no movement to help Neville clean the water by hand or magic, instead she moved away from the water as if it were acid and closer to me. I was suddenly aware of everything around me. I looked at Ginny but she only seemed concerned about getting away from the water. Weird.

People around the Hall kept glancing at us. We were probably sitting too close for friends, but I could do nothing, for some reason I felt paralysed.

Ginny chose to ignore the stares and turned to look at Hermoine instead and said "So you guys have anything planned for today or is it just go with the flow?"

"Actually don't we all have homework we need do?"

"Okay, you're out", said Ginny laughing "what about you two?"

Hermoine interjected before either me or Ron could reply "Honestly it wont take forever. And none of you will get it done tomorrow because we'll be in Hogsmeade all day." She was glaring at all of them. Very hard.

I sighed. "Looks like we're stuck in the library"

...

"Remind me never to mention the word 'fun' in front of Hermoine again." muttered Ginny chewing the end of her quill.

"I'd rather be flying now" I whispered back.

I and Ginny were alone in a table. Ron and Hermoine had disappeared off to another side, but hey I wasn't complaining one bit.

Ginny shot a smile at me "You sir, read my mind"

I shot a grin right back.

I couldn't stand it. Everytime she smiled, she gave me goose bumps. I could stare at her for ages and still not get what was so mesmerizing about her. I forced myself to look down at my parchment, I was still far behind. Ginny probably noticed because the next thing I knew she was standing next to me , reading my work.

'You don't have to explain all of that. You're off track," she said.

Ginny was in the same year as me, but with a different time table.

She disappeared for a few minutes and appeared again with a heavy book in her hand . "Here this should help you out." she said putting the book down next to me. Sliding the quill out of my hand, she made a few changes on my parchment. I stared her. She was so close it was hard to keep track of what was happening.

...

**Ginny's P.O.V.**

I felt eyes on me. Staring eyes. Harry's eyes. Everything came rushing back as I looked back at them. Those eyes were the first things I saw when I woke up in the chamber. The one that had been filled with guilt and fear the night he had died. The ones I had wasted my entire first year on.

I pulled back. Too abruptly. Confusion clouded his eyes. I pulled off my usual grin and muttered a quick excuse, gattered my things and left.

It wasn't his fault. But being close to Harry brought back memories of him.

I stopped when I had reached the grounds. I was over reacting.

'Get a grip Ginny' I muttered.

'Hey!'

I startled. I looked upto see Dean walking towards me. He was handsome and well built, innocent. He put me at ease. Why not?

"Hi"

Conversation flowed from there and I had date all set at Hogsmeade tomorrow. Now atleast I could worry about normal things like what to wear.

**A/N : I know I'm dragging but bear with me please! :) Let me know what you think! AAAAAAND spread the word!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5! Hope you guys like it! let me know yeah? :D**

**Ginny's P.O.V.**

****We walked down all sorts of amazing places. I'd forgotten what a proper magical place could feel like. Very nice and normal. No worries. I hugged my white cashmere coat tighter around me as Dean went on talking about Football. He seemed glad that he's finally met someone who knows what Football actually is , I supressed a smile at this. He was a very nice person. Tall and handsome, much more tanned than I was. Plus he was well built. When we walked into the Three Broomsticks, my hand was wound up in his. When did that happen? Though I found I didnt mind it all.

For a witch I wasn't very familiar with wizard drinks, call me a weirdo but I'm not all that fond of anything that intoxicates me. I like being in control of what I do. Besides I've dwelled too long in the muggle world that I've forgotten whats 'in' at the The Three Broomsticks.. So I let Dean do the choosing with a 'safe' drink for me.

'Ginny.. I was thinking ..well..' Dean was fumbling with his glass, looking nervous. He turned to look at me. Slowly, he leaned in but hesitated. I lifted my hands and slowly ran my fingers through his hair ,well why not? That was all the persuation he needed. Our lips touched lightly at first and then got a little more heated. He tongue rubbed against my lips seeking entrance. He slid it in lightly. I'll tell you this, Dean was a good kisser.

Today turned out much better than I'd hoped. Cuddling up to Dean, we walked down a lonely path covered in trees. Sure looked romantic. I could use a little romance. I felt rather than heard the sounds of water somewhere close by. I was calm, so I let me senses flow, feeling the pure, fresh gust of water flowing in the soil, into the tress, and all around me in fact. It brought so much energy into me. It felt so good. Dean squeezed my hand lightly. I was about to squeeze back when I left it, a few feet away from us. Feet moving too stealthily to be normal. I froze, concentrating harder.

'What is it?' Dean whispered.

'Shush' I said.

I crept towards the tress, willing my senses to stretch further , following the footsteps. Someone fell behind me with a loud thud. It was only Dean. But whoever was behind the tress saw us.

'Wands out' I mutterd. I knew the safer thing was to move away.

'Come on' I whispered tugging Dean away from the footsteps, I wasn't concentrating on where we were going, I just wanted to get us safely away, but I'd run into a dead end. Whoever was persuing us could see us. Only one of us though. Just me.

'Get out of here' I hissed at Dean.

'No way! I'm not leaving you alone'

I rolled my eyes . I didnt have time for this.

'I can look after myself. Go upto the castle and get someone. Now!'

I must have looked pretty scary because Dean nodded and crept off. Once he was gone I placed my wand back in my pocket, and concentrated instead on channeling the water.

I stepped out of my hiding place, facing a masked man.

A Death Eater.

**A/N : A cliffhanger I know! wait for the next chapter my dearies .**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter takes off from the last one , so read that first!**

**Ginny's P.O.V.**

He stood there leering at me , not noticing the the column of water that was rising steadily behind him sparking with electricity, about to strike him.

He raised his wand just as I let the water force itself into his body and his eyes widened with shock and fear.

...

'Don't ask me how I did it'

'Miss Weasley this is important.' Professor Mcgonnacal sighed.

'Look, I didn't do anything illegal okay? Lets just I was too smart for him.'

She stared at me for a few more seconds before giving up. I smiled triumphantly as she let me go. Today had been a close call . Thank God Dean had been smart enough to keep his mouth shut or I would have been in big trouble. Or...

It could have been my ticket out of here.

Nah. Mum would probably cage me up I thought amused.

...

**Harry's P.O.V.**

I bumped into someone and immediately streched out to catch her before she fell. Those quidditch reflexes came in handy.

As I steadied her , I found I'd bumped into Ginny.

'Sorry about that' I grinned apologetically.

'Deep thoughts Potter?' she teased.

I laughed as we walked together back to Gryffindor tower, though inside I was actually struggling to keep myself in one piece, she was very distracting. The little royal blue dress she wore only reached up to her upper thighs and it hugged her figure perfectly. She carried a white coat in her hand pulling off the look very elegantly indeed.

'Hey Ginny' Dean walked towards us and casually slid his arm across Ginny's waist. Ginny didn't throw it off, instead she leaned up and kissed Dean on the cheek.

Something roared into life inside me as I watched the exchange. Anger clouded me along with something else.

'Come on , I want to show you something' Dean said tugging Ginny's hand.

She gave me an apologetic look and a wave of goodbye before going off with Dean. I shook my head. When had they got so close? I wanted to rip Dean apart. I didn't know what was wrong with me, Dean was my friend and Ginny had been here only three days. We'd only spent one afternoon together and she made me feel so many things at once.

I reached the common room and dropped down next to Hermoine who was sitting alone.

'When did Ginny and Dean become an item?' I asked casually.

Hermoine looked up at me 'Are they? I didn't know.'

'Does Ron know?'

'I don't think so. Does it matter?' She was giving one of her looks, I dropped the subject before I got pulled into dangerous waters.

'It's good she mingling though,' Hermoine added after a while 'I get the feeling she's not very fond of Hogwarts.'

I didn't need Hermoine to tell me that. I noticed it the day Ginny walked onto the Quidditch pitch.

...

**Ginny's P.O.V.**

A month passed by, and I had pulled through smoothly .

Dean trailed kisses down my neck as I snuggled close to him. We were cuddled up on the couch in the Common room. I felt the eyes that kept turning our way now and then. But I was too used to it by now to mind it.

Andrian, my best friend, walked up to us and Dean's hands suddenly became too protective around me. Like he didnt trust me. My anger sparked but I held it down. Dean could get like that at times but more often since recent.

'Hey Andy, whats up?' I gave my bestie a dazzling smile and he shot one right back.

He turned to Dean 'Mind if I borrow her for a sec?'

I knew what Dean was going to say before he said it, so I made my move first. I stood up, ' Of course not.' I said to Andrian . I waved Dean a goodbye and follow Andrian out of the Common room.

'How are you holding up?'

'Good' I replied leaning into Andrian, he put his arms around me.

'You fly like a rocket firefly.'

I gasped dramatically 'You've been stalking me.'

He laughed 'A bit.' he admitted.

'Hows things with Dean?'

I contemplated for a while , 'Annoying.'

'I know. Its written all over your face.'

I made a face at him. Andrian calmed me down, made me laugh and kept my mind off things I didn't want to think about. He made things bearable at Hogwarts.

' Serious though, he doesn't look your type.'

'Oh so you know my type?' I teased.

'Yep. And I'd say I've seen your captain give you more glances than necessary.' He winked.

'Haha . Very funny.' Harry had been watching me? I hadn't noticed. We got along well during practice but I didn't pay Harry Potter a lot of attention. The hero worship I had as a kid was long gone, but that little fact did spark my interest.

As though on cue to ruin the moment I realized why I had pulled away from Harry back at the library. That doused the little spark. I avoided Harry as much as possible. Even during the funerals and War celebrations. He reminded me too much of him. All because he had been the one to bring his body back.

Cedric's body.

'So have you got in touch with your brothers?' Andy's voice brought be back to the present.

'Sure I have. Got in touch with Bill. Turns out he's engaged to Fleur.'


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This chapter contains certain extracts from the book, though they arent very accurate. ALL CREDITS TO J.K. Rowling.

Harry's P.O.V.

Practice had been tough today. The weather wasn't really helping either. No one had bothered to linger and talk like they usually did, everybody was just begging to get inside.

I and Ron made our way to the gryffindor Common Room through the usual short cut. My stomach was grumbling , I was starving. Like "I could eat a hippogriff" starving.

Ron was talking about something, I don't remember what though. Half way through his talking' I had zoned out due to lack of food. I just wanted to get changed as fast as I could, and get down to the Great Hall. I pulled open the tapestry that should have revealed its usual staircase, but instead a different scene greeted us. One they woke the monster in my chest and made it roar in protest.

'Oi!'

I heard Ron's voice as if from a distant.

The tangled mess that had been Dean and Ginny broke apart. Despite the angry look on her face , Ginny still managed to make the surrounding feel strangely airless. Hot blood flooded my brain with an urge to jinx Dean into a jelly.

'What?' said Ginny glaring at Ron.

'What do you think you're doing?' demanded Ron.

Ginny's cool look set back in her face. ' It's called kissing Ronald. Are you really that daft?'

'In public? Is that what you've been doing all over?'

Ginny anger flared up again. 'One: this was perfectly private before you came butting in and two: you don't have a say in what I do. That my business.'

Dean laid a hand on Ginny's shoulder and the monster in me groaned in protest.

'C'mon Ginny, lets go.'

'You go! I'm not finished'

Dean left. While part of me was filled with relief at his departure the other didn't want to be left alone witnessing the fight . I knew it was going to get worse when Ginny took her wand out.

'I do have a say in what you do! You're my sister!' shouted Ron.

Ginny laughed 'Oh that's rich. You were there were you, in my first year? Don't start now Ron.'

Ron pulled out his wand too. I swiftly stepped in between them not wanting either to get hurt. Somewhere deep inside I had a feeling Ron was in more danger than Ginny was.

'Don't change the subject! D'you think I want people to think my sister's a-'

'A what Ron?' Finally getting a clear shot around Harry, Ginny shot her first curse and Ron shot one right back .

'You're way out of hand!' yelled Ron. He shot another curse that missed Ginny by inches.

I pushed Ron up against the wall where he could no longer cause any harm. But it wasn't easy.

Ginny stood there, her face ablaze with anger.'Hermoine's kissed Krum! Harry's kissed Cho Chang! Its only you who acts like a baby because you've got as much experience as five year old!', With that she stormed off.

I let go of a fuming Ron. We made our way up the staircase quietly. How did Ginny know I kissed Cho Chang? She hadn't been there. Somehow I found myself imagining kissing Ginny and the monster in my chest curled up comfortably , purring.

'Heartstring.' Ron's voice said, as we reached the portrait hole. With a guilting feeling, I wrenched myself out of scene where only I and Ginny had been there. Where no Ron interrupted.

Ron turned back to his usual self as Hermoine joined us on our way down to the Great Hall. My heart sank slightly as I realized that Ginny had taken care to sit on the far end of the table that was already crowded with students eager to sit with her.

Hermoine detecting a slight change in mood in both Ron and me, though they were entirely different feelings, asked what was wrong.

Ron shook it off saying it was nothing . 'Just rough Quidditch ' he'd said. I stared at my food , I was no longer very hungry. I just wish I could erase the image of Dean and Ginny in my mind.

...

Ginny's P.O.V.

Oh how I felt like killing Ron. He acted as if he'd been there for me. Not that I needed him. But still.

And Dean! When it comes to standing against Ron I honestly don't know where his balls go. I had to face facts. Dean was definitely not my type and I had no time to put up with his crap. I have to end things first thing tomorrow. Man, I felt like a bitch.

I was still fuming and that wasn't safe. I concentrated on steadying myself. How I wish Cedric had been here. He could calm me down. Understand me. We got along so well. He's dead, I reminded myself with a sigh. Dead. Gone where he could never come back.

Sleep came late that night.

The next morning I went looking for a piano. It had been a long time since I played.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N : I don't own any music/song mentioned here. They are borrowed only for the story purposes, and are owned by their respective artists.

Ginny's P.O.V.

I finally reached the Music Room after fifteen minutes of walking. I would have been faster if the stupid staircases hadn't kept changing. I always get stuck at the staircases, it's got me into trouble for being late for classes at times too. I used to love the changing staircases when I was kid, but now it was just plain annoying. Specially when you're in a crappy mood.

I pushed open the enormous double doors to reveal a room filled with instruments. These weren't your average, everyday musical instruments. They're were the one's you would recognize, then they're were the wizarding ones you wouldn't.

I headed towards the only instrument on my mind at the moment. The grand piano stood on its own in a podium, the sunlight streaming in from the the french windows in front, played on the piano's sleek black lid. I walked over and sat on the bench, and lifted the fallboard. I randomly ran my fingers over the gleaming Dragon-teeth whits keys and started playing one of my favourites; A Thousand Years. I always lost myself to the music when I played, my surroundings became nothing but a blur.

A cello started playing in the back of my mind, blending with the notes of the piano. It sounded more real than ever. The drummers joined in, so did the violins and the flutes. I could feel the music vibrating in my ears. I looked up from my fingers on the piano; half of Hogwarts orchestra was in front of me, playing their instruments. So that was why I felt the music had been more alive. They stopped when realized I was staring at them, each breaking off from their tune.

The boy holding the Cello smiled awkwardly at me, 'sorry we couldn't help it. You just walked right in and started playing so well.'

The other kids around him nodded in agreement. There were alot of them. How come I hadn't noticed them? I considered walking away, but then I had to learn to get along I reminded myself. I smiled instead, 'Why dont we go from the beginning then?', I suggested.

And that was one of my best mornings at Hogwarts.

Harry's P.O.V.

'Ah you shoulda seen 'em, making the Pegasi a very big deal. Bu' they did enjoy it,' Hagrid chuckled.

We spent the morning listening to Hagrid's tales of his classes and in turn telling them some of our own. Ron was trying hard to keep his eyes open. I wasn't trying very hard to keep him awake, I just wanted him to fall asleep on something that looked like porridge gone bad Hagrid had served us. I was mean I know, but dont blame me the opportunity was just too great. But to my disamy Hagrid turned his attention to Ron.

' Yer sister Ginnys' a real something. Knows everything like the back o' her hand.'

Ron looked at Hagrid through very sleepy eyes, 'everything? If you ask me Ginny doesn't sound like the person to show off her brains in a classroom.'

'Ah, she don't always answer, on'y when she's sure ner'one else kno's.' Hagrids said. Then he opened his mouth to say somthing else, but shut it again. He kept struggling to say something.

'What is it Hagrid?' I asked.

He looked at with me a look of someone who wanted to say something but was afraid of being called a loony.

Scratching his beard Hagrid finally decided to talk, 'You lot take walks with Ginny?' he asked.

Ron looked puzzled,' Sure we do. We catch up with her all over castle.'

Hagrid shook his head, ' I mean outside.'

I racked my brains, 'No, we haven't got around to do that yet', I said.

'Whats wrong Hagrid?', Hermoine asked gently.

Hagrid leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, ' I thought there was something wrong wimme firs', but it was always happen'd around her.'

'Who?', Ron interjected sounding more awake.

'Ginny Weasley.', Hagrid said, opening his eyes. 'When yer walk close to her, everythin' feels fresher and full of life. It feels more cooler. The wheather feels jus' right. I's like a new feeling o' hope. then when you move away from her it all goes away. Everytime she comes by to help me with my lessons it happens.'

'Wait, Ginny comes to help you out?' Ron asked , shocked.

'Sure, I keep tellin' her she shouldn' be skipping her other classes, buh she just says ' don' worry Hagrid, I won' get yer in trouble'. She's a right sport. Buh that's not the point.'

'Hagrid are you trying to say that Ginny's magic is flowing out of her and around her?' , Hermoine asked in a very serious manner.

'I dunno what it is, buh I do kno' tha' she's more powerful than she's lettin' on', he said without a smile, ' an' tha' could be dangerous.'

Ron was staring at Hagrid with a look that clearly told he thought Hagrid was demented. I on the other hand didn't know what to say. Ginny Weasley was a mysterious subject, she guarded her secrets well. Hermoine has a very thoughtful look on her face that told me she was going to do some investigating. She really was a Sherlock.

'You had to ask him if we could help out,' Ron said to Hermoine angrily, spitting blood out of his mouth.

'Oh I'm sorry for trying to change subjects', hissed a bloody Hermoine.

Half an hour after our talk with Hagrid, we were stuck with his skrewts.

'You'd think one time was enough', I grumbled.

I thought Hermoine was crazy too but I was too busy to tell her. I grabbed my Blast- Ended Skrewt by its tail and it started thrashing around, I struggled to keep hold as I finally forced it into it's crate. The sound of amused laughter reached my ears and I looked around to see Ginny, her arms crossed, leaning on the wall of Hagrid's hut, watching Ron and Hermoine's progress. Ron was currently being dragged around by his Skrewt, while Hermoine stood behind her skrewt, trying for a surprise attack. I remembered what Hagrid had said about Ginny and decided to test it out. But just as I started to walk towards her Hermoine let out a blood curling scream and I turned with dread towards where Hermoine had been standing a second ago.

Ginny's P.O.V.

It all happened so suddenly, one minute Hermoine was trying to get hold of skrewt and next the next the darn Skrewt suddenly thrashed its tail knocking Hermoine off balance and down a cliff.

My instincts worked fast and strong. Water rushed from the lake below towards the cliff forming a hammock like structure to break Hermoine's fall. Relief hit my body when I felt her body crash into the water-hammock. But I couldn't hold it for long, it had been too sudden, I had used too much energy into gettig the water to travel fast enough, I could feel the energy was draining out fast. I fell to my knees, my hands gripping the grass, sucking their life source of water out of them in order to keep my strenght. I felt a body close by , I looked up to see Harry staring at me with shock, further away Ron was leaning over the cliif , screaming something to Hermoine. My head throbbed so bad I could barely stay up. Harry moved to help me.

'No,' I gritted out ,'get her up already! Fast!'

He hesitated only for a second before running towards Ron to help him out. I felt Hermoine's weight leaving the water and collapsed on the ground, face down. I slowly turned over and took deep steadying breaths. I hated sucking water out of the plants, it felt like sucking someone's life out but I had to or Hermoine would have died. I stayed on the ground for a long time, my energy was seeping back in very slowly because I sucked little energy out of each plant and tree, just a little, so it wouldn't kill them, any effort to move would be painful.

Harry's shadow fell on my face, there was something there on his face that I couldn't read, but I could see the question burning in his eyes. He held out his hand and I took it, pulling myself up, further away Ron was hugging a sobbing Hermoine.

Harry opened his mouth to ask, but I cut across him,' don't ask.'

'But-'

'You wont get any answers,' I said.

'You just did wandless magic!'

'Not necessarily.'

'Then what was it?'

I looked at his determined face, he knew something, but not enough that he knew the truth. 'Ask no questions, and I'll tell no lies.' I said. Before he could say anything Ron came over and said he was taking Hermoine to the hospital wing. Harry offered to walk with me back to the castle before I could refuse, Ron agreed.

We walked back quietly, though I could feel the frustration coming off in waves from Harry and I knew then that he would attack again, first chance he got.

Harry's P.O.V.

I got more than shock when I had helped Ginny to her feet. Hagrid had been right about Ginny. When I saw her crouched on the ground before, the grass around had started to dry up slowly. She had been gripping the grass really hard and when it had seemed not enough, she had dug her nails into the ground.

We walked up the castle quitely. Ginny didn't say a word. I sneaked glances at her but she gave nothing away. Instead I caught sight of how the small streaks of morning sunlight played on her hair, highlighting the red-headed beauty next to me.

I wanted to argue with her but I had decided against it. We had our first Quidditch match in two days and I needed my team together instead of fighting against each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry's P.O.V.

The stadium buzzed with excitement only a Quidditch match could bring at Hogwarts. I stood at the door of Gryffindor's common room and watched as students began to fill the stands; most of them adorning scarves and robes in the red and gold colours of Gryffindor.

I was feeling how I always felt before a Qudditch match; the feeling of worms dancing tango in my stomach. Behind me my team mates were dealing with their nerves in their own ways. Some were taking deep calming breaths, some counting to ten and others pacing back and forth restlessly. I watched them, wandering where Ginny was. She still hadn't shown up. Half of me doubted she would ever show up at all. Five minutes to the game, the stands were crowded and still no sign of Ginny. I had no other option but to ask Dean to join the team, an untrained Chaser was better than no Chaser at all. I had been so sure of winning with Ginny on our side.

I straightened up from my casual position of leaniing against the door frame, and turned around to go and get Dean, when the Ginny walked in through the entrance door from the opposite end. An obvious sense of relief hit the team at her appearance. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding, and took in the sight in front of me. Ginny's Gryffindor Qudditch robes looked absolutely stunning on her. She never wore her red and gold Quidditch robes to practice, I noticed that unlike her fellow team mates, she had taken the time and effort to make sure her robes fit her perfectly so that they hugged her body at exactly the right places. Her hair was tied back in a neat ponytail where it hung in perfect waves.

She took her place next to me. I watched her carefully as she looked out at the Qudditch pitch, knowing what was coming. The familiar look of anger mixed with regret and guilt made its way to her face; it lasted only a few seconds before she brought the cool look back. This show of emotions happened everytime at the beginning of practice. She would first get a bad look on her face and quickly replace it with a happy one. I tried to understand her, but it was just too confusing. How can someone love and hate Quidditch at the same time?

'Thought you wouldn't make it.' I said to her with obvious relief.

'And miss a Quidditch game? Not on your life Potter.' She laughed.

The crowd cheered as the commentary started and the Ravenclaw Quidditch players made their way on to the pitch.

'And now let's hear you roar for the Gryyyffindor lions!' Colin voice boomed.

As each of our names were called out, we walked on to the pitch. I shook hands with the Ravenclaw captain, Cho Chang and mounted my broom waiting for the whistle. As Madam Hooch's whistle sounded, I took off with the familiar sense of freedom flying always gave me. The team played with a lot of spirit, more spirit than normal I realized.

As Ginny scored her first goal two minutes into the game, it was obvious why. I flew around the pitch in search of the snitch as the game progressed around me, five minutes later Ginny had scored two more goals.

'And Weasley scores yet another goal! Gryffindors three to one! They certainly have recruited one hell of a Chaser.' Colin yelled in excitement.

The crowd cheered in agreement with a few boos from the slytherin end. The game was in our hands and the team played perfectly, pulling off all their best moves with ease. I was concentrating so hard on finding the Snitch that I almost got hit by a passing bludger. Reeves sped past me with a bat, 'watch it Harry!' he yelled.

I finally spotted the snitch; it was tailing Reeves, blending in with the gold of his robes. I chased after my beater, lying flat on my broom and slowly gaining speed.

'He's spotted it! Harry Potter's after the snitch!' Colin yelled and the crowd below roared.

I saw Cho change course and fly towards me from the other end of the pitch but there was no point, she would obviously be too late. Getting within arm's reach of the snitch, I closed my fingers firmly around the tiny squirming ball. The noise of the stadium was deafening as the Gryffindors roared their throats dry.

Ginny's P.O.V.

The party in the Common Room was absolutely crazy. Some of them kept demonstrating the moves during the games with so much enthusiasm (specially Ron), while others kept going around, congratulating the team. I felt very light and happy on the whole. Harry walked towards me and sat down handing me a cup filled with Firewhisky. I shook my head politely.

'I don't drink.' I said.

He seemed surprised. 'Are you serious?'

I nodded, 'I like being in charge of myself rather lose control.'

'I just thought with all your fame and fortune,the temptation to grab a bottle would be too much for you. Never thought that you would have walked away.' He said in bit of awed voice.

I laughed. 'Well you can bet Ron certainly would have.'

'That, he would.' Harry laughed.

'You were amazing.' he said after a while.

I shrugged, 'We were amazing.'

'Oh come off it! You're just trying to be modest.'

' I'm not!' I protested.

'You earned the praise. Take it.'

'Fine. Thank you.'

He stared at me for a while before realizing what he was doing and quickly turning away. I watched a blush slowly creep up his face. I couldn't help but burst out laughing at this. Harry gave me a quizzical look and I noticed how handsome he looked.

No. I shouldn't be having these thoughts about Harry Potter. But it was becoming hard not to as he sat in front of me an adorable smile playing on his lips. I stood up abruptly.

'I have to go wash.' I muttered.

'Hey Ginny!' Kate, a fifth year came up to me. 'If you're going to take a bath, here.' She shoved a small piece of folded parchment into my hand.

I waved Harry goodbye and went up to the girl's dormitory to get my things. I unfolded the parchment Kate had given me. It was intsructions on how to get into the Prefects Bathroom. So I win a Quidditch match and I get access to a bathroom. Great.

I walked into the familiar looking grand bathroom. It was just like I remembered with a few changes that made it look more modern. I was all alone so I dropped my belongings on the floor and walked around the bathroom, examining it. I had never been into the girl's part of the bathroom but it wasn't very different from the men's. Except for the handsome male mermaid hanging on the wall. I had a very resonable explanation for being in the men's side. Cedric was a guy. He didn't have access to the lady's bathroom.

I walked around the huge marble tub, opening each tap as I went. There were so many that by the time I reached the last one, I had to immediately start closing it again or the tub would overflow.. I took off my Quidditch robes and stepped into the warm, submerging myself. I leant on the wall of the tub and closed my my eyes, I let the over whelming flashbacks that had been threatening to explode since I entered the bathroom, crash into my mind.

'Are you sure this will work?' Cedric whispered, holding the Golden Egg.

'It's worth the try Ced. That wailing sounds like mermaids talking above water. So why not see if it makes any sense below water?' I said.

'Alright you've got a point. Let's try it.' He handed me the egg and stripped down to his underwear. I looked away.

I felt him bend down next me and let out a low laugh as he slowly took the egg from my hands. He kissed me on my check, 'Feeling shy?' He teased.

I looked up at him, 'Just get your damn arse in the pool Diggory.'

He laughed again before walking over to tub with his egg. He slid into the pool and the water came up to his elbows. He put the egg under the water, no sound came.

'Put your head in.' I suggested.

Taking a deep breath he completely disappeared under water for an entire minute. He came up gasping for air. Water dripped from his hair down his face and onto his muscular shoulders. Ibcouldn't stop myself from thinking how good he looked.

'Well, did it work?' I asked tentatively.

'You've got to hear it. C'mon.'

I hesitated about stripping in front of him. Not only that, what if I lost control because I was nervous? My affinity with water was just scary. I had already hurt Cedric once. Noting my discomfort, he pulled himself out of the pool and took me in his strong arms. 'You don't have to be scared.' He whispered and kissed my head. 'And if you're shy', I could tell that he was grinning now, 'it's just me.' He lifted my face so that our eyes met. 'I'll always be yours.'

'Alright.' I said.

Very consciously I took off my clothes and got into tub as fast as I could. Cedric slipped in after me. I was concentrating so hard on keeping myself together that I jumped when Cedric took my hand underwater. He smiled reassuringly at me. 'Just calm down.'

We went underwater together and immediately the sounds of mermaids singing surrounded us.

'Come seek us where our voices sound,

We cannot sing above the ground.

An hour long you'll have to look,

To recover what we took.'

I resurfaced gasping for air. When I finally got hold of my breath, I looked at Cedric excited.

'Ced we've got it! It's mermaids obviously. And they live underwater. They've taken something that belongs to you and you have to get it back! All you have to do now is figure out how to breathe underwater!' I said in a rush.

Cedric just moved closer to me and put his arms around me, resting his forehead on mine. 'You talk way too much.' He said and kissed me.

I melted into his arms, moving my lips with his. His hands travelled from my waist to my pulling me closer. I put my arms around his neck and we kissed hungrily. I realized the kiss was getting more intense than usual. I shook it off at first, but as I moved closer to him it was obviously way too hungry. I pulled away.

Cedric wasn't looking at me. Instead he stared down at the water. I knew something was wrong. I laid a hand on his check. 'Ced, what's wrong?'

He just shook his head, still not looking at me. I forced him to look at me. 'Cedric tell me. I know you're hiding something.'

He pulled me roughly towards him and hugged me tightly. 'I'm going to die.' He whispered into my hair. I knew from his voice he wasn't joking.

'What are you talking about?' I asked without pulling back. I didn't think I would have the guts to have this conversation if I had to look at him, without breaking down.

'I keep having these weird nightmares' he said in a hoarse voice, 'First it was a picture falling off the wall for the reason, I saw myself reflected on the glass and it cracked. And then it was clock that failed to chime. After it just became more obvious, the Grim would appear. The more weird part is that I see good omens just before I wake up.'

'You're just freaking out Ced.' I said, though something deep down was telling he wasn't. Something was telling me he was going to die. He pulled back and looked at me.

'I'm not. You know I'm not. There's another thing. You shouldn't interfere with my death. It could affect the future.'

'What?' I asked confused.

'I'm saying you can't tell anyone Gin. I'm supposed to die. It has to happen.'

The door to the bathroom opened and the chatter of excited voices reached me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I got out of the tub and quickly changed. I wasn't in a mood to talk to the other girls. I waved at them as I left.

Walking along the deserted corridor I thought about how much I regretted the decision I had made that day.


	10. Chapter 10

Ron's P.O.V.

Harry's my best friend. I know everyone thinks I have an emotional range of a teaspoon and therefore I cannot understand how other people feel. But this was Harry. And to me, he wasn't very subtle about it. Heck! He looked at her every chance he got. It's like he just couldn't get enough of her. I felt sorry for him. Ginny is not who she used to be. She no longer had that girly crush on Harry. She was closed, protective and mysterious. Bloody hell, sometimes I wonder if she's even my sister. That's how much she's changed.

But maybe Harry has hope. Once he gets his head out of his arse, admits he likes Ginny and does something about it of course. Though I think he's going entirely in the wrong direction when it comes to doing 'something' .

Harry is convinced of Hagrid's observations of Ginny. He says Hagrid wasn't joking. It's not that I didn't believe him. I did. I saw what my sister did to the grass. She killed it. But I hadn't stood close to her as Harry had. I didn't feel the surge of energy Harry had felt.

I couldn't talk to Hermoine about this. We had decided not to tell her. She was pretty shaken about the fall and NEWT's. She didn't have to deal with Ginny's mysteries too. So I was stuck watching Harry watch Ginny, who seemed to be doing her best to avoid him. I get this feeling that Ginny doesn't want to talk to any of us. She's been keeping to herself a lot lately. Honestly the way she acts sometimes, like Filch, a loner. All she's missing is a crazy cat. It's not that she doesn't have friends. She just doesn't hang out with them. Makes me wonder how she got so famous in the muggle world if she's so closed up like that. Aren't musicians supposed to interact with people?

I glanced at Harry, we were supposed to be doing our homework in the common room, but as expected, I found Harry sneaking glances at Ginny. Ginny, like everyday stared only at the screen of her phone. That longing Harry has in his eyes when he looks at Ginny, it's not something everyone gets from Harry. Sometimes I wish I could shake my sister and make her see that. The younger me would have done that, but war changes people. I've come to realise that there's something Ginny's struggling to get over. Knowing Ginny, she probably thinks she can do it alone. In someways Ginny and Harry were so alike.

Harry stood up. 'I have to go.' He muttered and left the common room. I looked over to where Ginny had been sitting, sure enough, she was missing.

Harry's P.O.V.

I followed Ginny out of the common room. I had been trying to get her alone for a while now but she'd been avoiding me all week. Even during Quidditch practices. But I was determined. If she was going to be stubborn then so was I.

Ginny walked down the staircases, past the many tapestries that hid secret passages, towards the kitchens. Why would she be going there?

Following Ginny turned out to be harder than I thought. For someone who had been in Hogwarts for only a little over a year, she sure knew how to navigate. My insistance to find out what Ginny was hiding surprised even me. It was her secret. She had a right to keep it to herself. But that look in her eyes she gets when she looks at me, like I remind her of her most unpleasant memories.

I stopped in my tracks. Standing right in front of the picture of the fruit bowl, I finally understood. How could I have missed it? I reminded her of the Chamber. Of Tom Riddle. Cursing Voldermort for ruining my life for me yet again, I contemplated on if I should follow Ginny or not.

She was afraid of me. It stung. I wanted her to be comfortable with me. No bad memories. Stalking her wasn't going to get me there. I needed a different tactic. Filled with regret, I started heading back towards the Common Room.

Ginny's P.O.V.

I watched him leave. I had to give him credit, he was pretty good at being sneaky. But I was better. A wave of sadness washed over me. Harry was trying to help, but the closer he got to me, the more danger he was bringing onto himself. Which is why I had to avoid him like the plague, no matter how much it killed me to do it.

In the muggle world there was no constant remimder of my past. I could be as crazy as I wanted to be and not be scared of loosing control. Here, in the magical world, right in Hogwarts, it reminds me of everything I had run away from.

I reached the lake. My place of solitude. I sat down on one of the logs and let my senses explore. A patronus sprung out of my wand, the handsome stallion galloped around me, its hooves making no sound at all. The world felt like a better place, so much hope spread around me, I felt warm and fuzzy. The thing about a patronus is if you get used to the safe environment it brought you, the addiction is hard to get rid of. I had sought the help of a patronus too many times that I lost count. It helped me relax and that was all that mattered to me right now.

'Nice patronus.'

I jumped. Harry had been standing behind me, casually leaning against of one the trees, his arms crossed. I silently berated myself for the not being aware of my surrounding. Harry pushed himself away from the tree, and stepped into the circle of hope that my stallion had created. He stood so close to me, I prayed against hope he wouldn't feel the energy that radiated off me. Then he stepped away and sat on the log that I had previously occupied. I relaxed.

'Do you randomly cast patronuses?' He asked.

' It's a bad addiction. ' I shrugged.

' Want to what I think it is?'

I didn't answer. He stood up and stepped closer to me.

' You're hiding something and you're ignoring it by living inside a patronus. I'm not asking you to tell me what it is if you don't want to. But maybe you should try trusting yourself. Everytime I look at you, I know that you're scared of letting go. From what I see, you're pretty strong. All of us make mistakes Ginny. It's how we learn.'

I stepped back. Half angry that he had the nerve to tell me that and half angry that he was right. But life was not simple. I know Harry had a hard life, and believe me if he didn't stop trying to make mine better, it was going to get a lot more harder.

I turned away from him, looking out at the lake. Harry stood where I had left him for a minute longer before leaving. My patronus disappeared along with him. For the first time in years, I let myself cry.

A/N : This chapter was more of a filler. I promise the next one will include a lot more infromation.

A huge thank you to ROSEQUEEN22997 for giving all the motivation I ever needed ( and advice).


	11. Chapter 11

Ginny's P.O.V.

'Mum I have to go to New York.' I rushed out.

Mum turned her gaze on me. I wasn't afraid of her like my brothers were, but I knew that without her permission I wouldn't be sitting in the first class lounge eating pretzels on that flight to New York tomorrow.

'When?'

I grimaced. 'Tomorrow.'

'Ginevra Weasley! It's your brother's wedding in a week and you want to fly off to New York? Was five years not enough for YOU?

'Mum', I pleaded, 'this is important. It's for charity.'

'I don't care young lady. Would you rather help organize your brother's wedding or go dancing on stage?'

'Mum I'll be back in three days. Honest! Please!' I did a real puppy dog face.

Mum sighed. 'Three days. No more.'

I hugged her. 'Thank you!' I squealed.

I pulled out my phone as I walked out the kitchen. I had to text Jessica to let her know.

'All set. I'll be there tomorrow.'

'About time. Rehearsals the moment you land. Don't be late. -Jes. '

Don't be late. I rolled my eyes, honestly does she think I'm in charge of world traffic? I ran up to my room, I still had loads of packing to get done. Okay, so maybe I started a bit of packing before I asked mom, I was planning on going despite her answer.

I couldn't wait to get out of the burrow. And away from Harry Potter. Truth idI feel like I'm being x-rayed every time he looks at me and I don't like it. He keeps getting closer and closer everyday. And I find it harder to stay away. He was everywhere. Even my mind was no longer safe. It was his stupid saving thing that had me. That cute, worried look he would give me on the Quidditch pitch, and the whole intense look he has on his face when I catch him staring at me. I couldn't get the images to stay away no matter how much I tried, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to try and keep them away. No way in hell was I going to let myself fall for Harry Potter.

After making sure I had packed everything I would need for 3 days (which was a lot) I decided I could use some flying. Putting on one of my oldest and most coziest jumper, I went down to the garden shed to get my broom. I reached the broomshed without bumping into anyone but I should have known my luck was too good to last.

'Ginny.'

I groaned. Does he ever leave me alone? Really, it was getting harder and harder not to turn into jelly watching those emeralds. And harder to stay in control. Relax Ginny, I told myself.

'Harry.' I said with a tight smile.

'We were just planning on heading into town. Want to come?'

I held up my broom, 'Actually I have something else in mind.'

At least I wasn't lying this time.

'C'mon please. If you come I won't be stuck watching Ron and Hermione.' He begged.

And when Ron and Hermoine are too occupied with each other we would be alone. Not some thing I wanted, still I couldn't help the little giggle that escaped my lips.

Harry's P.O.V.

My lips pulled up into a huge grin, I knew I had her convinced when she accidentally giggled.

' Oh alright I'll come. You owe me potter.' She put her broom back in the cupboard and we walked to where Ron and Hermione stood near the gate.

'Harry when you decide to upgrade your legs, let me know so I don't have to stand here for hours.' Ron grumbled.

'Ronniekins not forgetting your sleeping patterns now are we?' Ginny teased.

'What are you doing here?' Ron demanded.

'I invited her.' I said quickly. 'Can we go now?'

As we trudged along the snow covered pathway I whispered in Ginny's ears. ' Do you have to annoy him?'

'It's fun.'

'You seriously have a messed up idea of what fun is. '

'Really?' She hissed back. 'Well why don't you enlighten me on what fun really is then?'

'I don't think you'll be able to handle my version of fun.' I whispered back with a smirk.

'What are you two whispering about?' Ron demanded.

I hadn't even realised that we had already reached the town. Or the weird look Hermione was giving me.

'Nothing.' I replied, shooting Hermione a 'help me' look.

Thankfully Hermione was smart enough to understand. Bless her, she took Ron by the arm and dragged him away from me and Ginny, muttering something about chocolate.

' Try me.'

'Huh?' I said turning to look at Ginny.

' You said I wouldn't be able to handle your idea of fun.' She explained slowly.

' Yeah well, let's get some where warm first or I won't have any fingers left.'

We ended up in a little coffee shop that was crowded with muggles burdened with heavy shopping bags and cold tinted pink cheeks, trying to warm themselves up.

'Two cappuccinos.' I told the waitress.

I watched as Ginny drank in her surrounding like she couldn't get enough. Her body had visibly relaxed, she no longer looked tensed up and ready to spring.

' You like the muggle world.' I observed.

'It's where I feel most comfortable.' She shrugged.

'How come?' I asked, out of innocent curiosity.

'There's less magic in the air.'

I stared at her, stumped. I hadn't been expecting that answer at all. Specially from a Weasley with a strange, yet strong power.

My silence seemed to have hit her, she rested her eyes on my face with a questioning look. As I looked back into her eyes, drinking her in, I wondered how to phrase my next question without making Ginny run away. After countless efforts I decided that no matter how I posed the question, Ginny was not going to like it.

I took a deep breath and leaned in, resting my hands on the table, 'Do I have to ask you why you hate magic or will you tell me?'

She shook her head and leaned back on the rickety chair, ' Neither. Harry, please don't start. I don't want to talk about it okay?'

The waitress laid our cappuccinos on the table. I thanked her and turned back to Ginny, who was very focused on finishing her coffee that she was already half way through it, despite it's temperature.

'I didn't tell anyone what hapoened Ginny, you owe me.'

She stared at me with something that looked a lot like pity. 'This isn't something you want to know. It's not something you can fix.' She finished her coffee in one quick gulp, I motioned for the waitress to refill.

'Don't tell me you can try.' Ginny continued. 'People have tried and it doesn't really end well. You're better off not knowing.'

I sighed in frustration, tired of being pushed away all the time.

' Do you think that no ones noticed how different you act? How you always have your guard up? Do you think your family can't tell something's up with you? They're in a lot of grief because of Fred Ginny. And seeing you in a messed up state isn't helping the situation one bit. They're worried about whatever is up with you and you know that. Why are you making this difficult?'

The legs of the chair screeched on the floor as she stood up, her cheeks had turned red and her eyes looked a lot like 's when she was about to berate on the twins. I admit, I almost recoiled.

'How dare you tell me that? You have no right to lecture me on my family since Fred's death was all your fault! They're grieving because of you! And now you want me to just spill everything to you? '

She put her hands down on the table and brought her face close to me. 'What you found out is all you get. Don't bother me again.'

With that she turned on her heels and left, leaving me to stare miserably at the door.

The waitress who had come to refill, gaped at the door that had just slammed shut seconds ago. 'Was that Ginny Weasley?'

I sunk low in my chair. ' Yeah, and I don't think she'll be talking to me very soon.'

A/N : oooh Ginny was a bit harsh wasn't she. I waited up all night to finish this and am sorry for any mistakes. Feel free to point them out.


	12. Chapter 12

Ginny's P.O.V.

I stormed back to the burrow without a backward glance. I should have known better. All Harry Bloody Potter wants is my secret. To expose me. To make sure I don't go in to isolation and shut him out. To make me miserable.

That's not true. Harry saved my life.

I sank down on the rock close to the stream by the burrow, absorbing as much of waters energy as I could to calm down.

Guilt washed over me as memories of my conversation with Harry came back. I shouldn't have been so rude. But he pushed me, he brought Fred up and that was a sore subject.

I tasted salt as the tears began cascading down my face. Oh Fred.

It was one of the only things I let myself cry over. The guilt was over whelming. Fred and I had been so close but in my haste to get away from Hogwarts I left everything behind, even him.

'Fred, are you sure about this?'

If the Auror's saw Fred's grin now they would probably lock him up.

'Of course I am Squirt. Merlin would probably wet his pants if he was here now.'

I wrinkled my nose, 'That's disgusting. And don't call me Squirt.'

A chuckle reached my ears in the dark.

'Okay, here.' Fred handed me a tiny vial filled with bright pink liquid. 'Remember, just five drops. No more.'

I crept into my brother's room while Fred kept a look out. Even though I was only nine, I still wondered why on earth you needed to keep a look out at one in the morning. Everyone was asleep for God's sake! I didn't question him though, he was after all a professional in pranking.

Lifting the lid off the jug, I tipped the vial of pink potion and began counting the drops.

' Ginny, get out now! Someone's coming.' Came Fred whisper.

In my panic I accidentally tipped half the vial in. Straightening the vial, I quickly closed the water jug and got out of there.

Fred carried me to my room in a hurry and then crept back into his.

The next morning Charlie walked into the kitchen, pink from hair to waist.

'I thought you said it would make him a pink haired chick?' George muttered from the corner of his mouth.

' Ginny decided to change plans at the last minute.' Fred whispered back.

I sat between the two of them, clutching my stomach and struggling to breathe through all the laughing.

'I know that look on your face.'

'George.' I smiled, hastily wiping my tears.

George pretended not to have seen me crying.

' You were with Pink Charlie weren't you?' He laughed softly.

' Yeah. That was a good one.'

'Indeed it was.' George said, sitting down next to me.

' Do you miss him?' I asked tentatively.

'Pink Charlie? Sometimes.'

I laughed, but quickly turned sober again.

George put his arm around me and pulled me into a hug and I started crying on his shoulder. The tears flowed so freely and I let them. I could use some crying.

When my sobbing had finally ceased I lifted my head off George's shoulder to wipe my face on the sleeve of my sweater.

'I do miss him.' George sighed.

My brother's eyes were filled to the brim with tears that he held back.

He smiled at me, it wasn't a full smile. It was somewhere between agony and pride.

'But I've got you. You're back.'

I shook my head. 'I never should have left. This is all my fault.'

'How is it your fault Gin? You weren't even there.'

'That's just it! I wasn't there. If I was there I could have stopped it. I could have saved him.'

'How Gin? With the water? Mom would never have let you fight. Don't beat yourself up.'

Water? I looked at George, shock etched on my face. He grinned back sheepishly.

'Diggory let a few things slip when I found out he had the hots for you.'

' You found out...' I breathed out unbelievably.

'Hey, don't sweat it okay? Your secrets safe with me.'

He held out his hand and helped me off the rock.

' Fred, would have been proud.' He smiled.

A/N : Fred is one of my favorite characters and his death still makes me tear up. I just had to base a chapter on him.


	13. Chapter 13

Ginny's P.O.V.

Sleep was a lost cause for me tonight. After several failed attempts of tossing and turning, I had given up and come down to the kitchen for a cup of hot chocolate. Of course, the one I made was nowhere as good as mum's, but one a scale of one to ten I'm pretty sure I can score an eight.

I sat myself on the table rather than the chair. I did this for two reasons. One; I was too lazy to pull out a chair and two; sitting cross legged on tables was my thing. It kind of made me feel like a kid in a way. Of course I'll have to make sure the table is squeaky clean once I'm done or mum will have my head.

I lightly swirled the brown liquid in the mug to make it cool down a bit. Blowing on it was not an option for me ever since I read that article about it being an unhealthy thing to do. And I felt too drained out to use magic after the previous day's events.

If I was entirely honest with myself, I would admit that the reason I was being deprived of sleep was the fault of the one and only Harry Potter.

Oh yes, I still feel guilty about the way I had lashed out at him but, it was not the guilt that had kept me awake. It had been what Harry had said about facing problems. It was getting harder and harder for me to push him away as each day passed.

I have to admit his charm and adamant nature was getting to me, in a good way. There were times where I had simply wanted to drop my guard and tell him the truth. Until the dreaded fear would set in and I would suddenly activate my walls and shut him out. I hated to be the one to put the disappointing look on his face each time I closed up, but letting go was not a risk I was willing to take.

I raised the mug and took a huge gulp of hot chocolate. I had forgotten the liquid was still hot. My tongue scorched badly. I dropped the mug on the floor in a haste and the hot chocolate along with chipped pieces of glass lay on the floor.

I listened carefully to see if I had woken anyone up, no footsteps were to be heard. Coast clear. I jumped off the table and surveyed the chocolate mess on the floor. To clean it up without magic was a terrible idea at two in the morning.

Turning on the tap of the kitchen sink, I watched the flowing water a second before thrusting my hands in it. The water never reached the bottom of the sink. Instead it flowed towards me and up my wrists, disappearing under my skin without leaving a trace. The surge of energy was amazing. I felt more alive than I had felt in days.

Once I was sure I had sucked up enough, I closed the tap. My body buzzed with the newly absorbed power. I could sense everything around me. Now if only I had it a minute ago, I would have sensed the person standing in the kitchen door way.

I turned to look into the eyes of my stalker. There was look of triumph and shock in them.

There was no escape for me now. He was obviously going to get to the bottom of it now.

Harry had a "what you see is what you believe" attack on his side and as for me, I had the weakest defense ever.

He quietly motioned with his head for me to take a seat at the table. Now I could have put my head in the air and refused but then what if he told the rest of the family what he had witnessed? Damn Harry Potter.

Once I was seated, Harry casually flicked his wand and my chocolate mess disappeared. He sat himself right next to me. Well, at least I didn't have to look at his face. No sooner had I thought that, my chair whirled around and I was looking into a pair of piercing green eyes.

"No more hiding. No more lies. I want the truth. From the beginning."

So I told him.

I had been brainy enough to keep it a secret, what I could do. It was crazy, scary and amazing all at the same time. The way I could manipulate the water, force it to take shape.

But I suppose the real reason I hid it was, sometimes I lost control and I didn't want to be left out because people would be afraid of me.

Today was unlike any other day. I sat by the lake manipulating the water absent mindedly, thinking about Riddle. It was a careless thing to do really. Losing control of the water didn't take much. But I was too occupied in my thoughts about the diary to notice a handsome golden haired young boy walk up.

"How are you doing that?"

And that was all it took for my concentration to slip and the water to spark with electricity. I honestly had no idea how I did it, but undoing it was going to be a problem.

"Woah. Calm down. I come in peace." The boy said raising his hands in surrender.

The effort nearly made me faint but I managed to throw the water back into the great lake. I bent over and clutched my knees, my breath came out in short gasps.

I felt the pressure of an arm on my shoulder, steadying me.

"Are you okay?"

"Who are you?" I asked him instead.

He was familiar. A lot older to me. But familiar nonetheless.

He smiled reassuringly, and what a warm smile it was!

"Name's Cedric."

Oh. Diggory.

But I had more pressing matters to worry about than how handsome he looked.

"You won't tell anyone will you? What you saw?"

"It's our secret. But do you care to explain?"

I pulled in a deep breath. To confide in someone other than Riddle? Did I really have the courage to do that? He was willing to keep it a secret, so how could it possibly hurt?

So I told him. Everything. About the energy. The water. The times I lost control. How no one knows about what I'm capable of.

"Don't worry. I'll help you. You'll have it under control in no time."

And that was how it all started.

"Give me your best shot. Go on." Cedric laughed.

"No way Ced. Have a seat won't you? We've been at it for hours."

It was very late, but me and Ced managed to sneak out without anyone noticing.

"C'mon, ever since you moved to that school of yours, summer is the only time I see you."

"You missed Spring break and Christmas." I added. "And all those days I sneak into Hogwarts for you."

Cedric lay sprawled on the grass beside me, his hands tucked behind his head. His handsome features looked slightly eerie in the moonlight.

"Would it kill you to come back?"

Cedric's face displayed seriousness as much as his tone did. He asked me this all the time. But this time was different. Something was off about his voice.

"Hogwarts doesn't give me the best moments of my life anymore Ced. I ruined it. I don't think coming back is an option I'll choose."

Cedric ripped out a fist full of grass. My senses were alert at the moment and I felt the rip. I had learned to shield the pain when things like that happened, but that had been so sudden, I winced.

Realising what he had done, Cedric glanced over at me, "Sorry," he said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it."

Sighing, Cedric pulled himself up, and held his hand out to me. Taking it, I helped myself up as well. Neither of us said a word. It freaked me out to see Cedric so frustrated. Usually, it was me who had to deal with stress, not him. And I had a lot of it for a twelve year old. I looked a lot more than twelve though, that helped in public.

Cedric's fingers grasped mine so tightly, I thought my veins were going to pop.

"Ced, loosen up a bit will you?"

Who knew "loosen up" meant Cedrics lips crashing on mine? But who cares about that? Cedric was kissing me and I was kissing him back. My system went haywire. Cedric put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss, I moaned and immediately blushed. I could feel so much and so little at the same time. Everything was spinning, I didn't know which was which. Our heartbeats sounded like one instead of two.

Suddenly as if someone had wrenched his body away, Cedric flew out of my arms, landing fifteen feet away. I stared in horror at his unmoving body. Shit, I had not seen that coming. I ran towards Cedric, looking around us at the same time. The area was deserted. No one seemed to be there.

I knelt by him, and put my fingers under his nose. He was breathing, thank God. I grasped his wrist and attempted to pull him up. But it only made things worse. Cedric shook violently when I touched him. His wrist had tiny red finger marks on them. Realisation hit me.

I had lost control. I had thrown Cedric fifteen feet away. Merlin's beard.

I broke my energy line and immediately I felt like a normal human being in the dark, not knowing what was lurking in the shadows.

"Ced," I sobbed, "Please wake up. I'm sorry."

I didn't even know any revival spells. And to leave him here and run back to the cottage to get help would take too long.

I shook him harder. "C'mon Ced. Wake up."

Cedric let out the worst fit of cough I had ever heard in my life, but it was a sound of relief to me. Still coughing, he pulled himself into sitting position.

"What the hell was that?" He asked once the coughing had stopped.

I didn't say anything, I tried to wipe my tears away but Cedric saw them. He took my face in his hands, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I did it Ced", I burst out, sobbing. "I lost control and you got hurt. Look!" I cried pointing at his burnt wrist.

He glanced at it and shrugged.

"That'll leave a mark. I think there's one on my back too."

"It's not a joke Ced!" I wailed, how could he take this so lightly?

"Listen to me Gin, accidents happen okay? I'm fine. Don't freak out now."

"And from that day I became more conscious and guarded. Cedric's scars couldn't be removed by magic."

"There's more", Harry frowned. "The reason you recoil at the sight of a Quidditch pitch and shut yourself to anyone who tries to get close to you."

"I've told you everything." I insisted.

Harry only shook his head. "No, you haven't. I know there's more Ginny. You know something."

"I've told you all I can. I'm tired." I said standing. "I think I'll go to bed now. Night."

I was desperate to get away from him. I couldn't tell him about Cedric's death. Harry spent his life saving people and I let Cedric kill himself. Where did that put me?

"For what it's worth, I really like you."

Harry's words hung in the air between us. I hadn't the slightest idea how to react except to leave.

A/N: Thank you to every single one of you for reading! We're almost there. Hinny is close by! Don't forget to vote and comment guys!


End file.
